Reputation
by asteriskss
Summary: There's a human roaming around in purgatory? Benny just couldn't believe it until it saw it with his own eyes. What he didn't expect was for him to be so- so stunning. Too bad the angel is in the way.
1. Temptation Caught Benny

It had been at least 8 weeks, (maybe more) since he and Dean had been traveling together. He could remember it as if it were yesterday; everyone was talking about it. A human- a fucking live breathing flesh and blood human was roaming around in purgatory. At first he was uncaring, it didn't benefit him, why would it? He'd heard of Dean Winchester. Apparently he was some badass hunter who'd taken out and put the majority of purgatory's occupants in purgatory. So yeah, why would he even try to approach this Winchester guy? Blood? Yeah but if he was as bad as people talked him up to be, he wouldn't get close enough to get any blood. So he would keep his distance.

That was beside the point, he was just deathly curious. Who was this guy really? What did he look like? What was he like? He sure had to be something because there was a two-way split with the creatures of purgatory. The first half was scared shitless of the hunter. The second half was the foolish creatures who didn't know of the man. So they figured they could handle him and most of them ended up dead or were lucky enough to escape while other creatures fell to their demise. There was also another portion Benny took notice of. They talked a big game by claiming they could take down the hunter but _didn't feel like it_. Benny just translated that as they were scared but wanted to look tough so he categorized them into the first half.

Benny eventually gave up with his guessing and little sound bites he heard from others. He wanted to see for himself. So he did. It wasn't hard to find Dean because Dean ultimately found you. He was on a mission looking for someone so everyone was a target until he found what he was looking for.

Their first encounter was literally a close encounter. He almost died that day but he figured that he was spared because he helped Dean's angel. Yeah, he heard about the angel too and everyone just loved that. Anyone in purgatory would have loved to have gotten their hands on such an angelic creature. Too bad the angel fled right after that rescue.

Judging by Dean's reactions to the departure of the angel, Benny smartly made Dean an offer. Of course it was life-risking but he was sure that Dean wouldn't turn it down because obviously that angel was important to the man. The vampire knew his way around the hell created for hellish creations. He could help him find the angel and get them all out of purgatory- for a price of course.

Thus a partnership was created.

* * *

><p>Benny still hadn't gotten over the appearance of this man he was supposed to avoid. The hunter was- well he was...pretty. Okay, Benny wasn't one to go all mushy for a set of pretty eyes and a nice body but hell, it had been a while and this hunter was on the side of gorgeous with a hint of stunning. When he first laid eyes on the man he was confused because really? <em>This<em> was the deathly vicious hunter Dean Winchester who saved the world and killed thousands of creatures? There had to be a mistake. The guy was kind of small compared to other hunters he encountered while on earth.

Oddly enough, Benny became a believer and didn't question Dean's capabilities once he saw him in action.

The new issue was that he wanted this man, this human, this hunter, this threat.

He wanted him in every way possible.

* * *

><p>A few days after Benny's trip down memory lane, Dean was attacked by a Rakshasa. The flesh eating creature appeared out of nowhere and nearly bit Dean but the hunter was quick on his feet.<p>

The fight didn't last long because before Benny could even assist, Dean shoved his brass knife right though the creature's heart then decapitated its head. His movements were swift and calculated. Dean's aggression tripled everyday so the chance of someone getting the best of him was slim to none. "Fuckin' prick." He growled, wiping the blood from his blade onto his pant leg.

Benny wouldn't lie, seeing Dean like that- covered in blood and beaming with anger and excitement was fucking attractive. The way Dean fought put him into a trance. Benny was fixated and it was becoming a problem. "Brother," he drawled, placing his hand on his hip. He broke his eyes contact in favor of examining the lifeless creature at Dean's feet. "It seems that you're all fight and no bark."

"Better than the other way around I guess." Dean replied with a soft laugh.

"I suppose so."

* * *

><p>It had been a week after the Rakshasa attack and Benny was still thinking about it. Fuck, it was an attractive thing to see. Dean goddamn Winchester covered in blood with a weapon and a grin. It didn't get any better than that- well maybe it did when he witnessed Dean cleaning the blood from his face.<p>

Benny had manners; he was a true southern gentleman so his subtle advances weren't very clear to Dean. He had been quietly watching the hunter's every move since they started traveling together. The lack of energy in Dean's form was noticeable and Benny knew it was because of his lack of sleep. Still he knew there were only two things on Dean's mind that was primary focus; Castiel and survival. So even if his advances were noticed, he wouldn't get a response.

"Brother, you have to sleep at some point. You are after all, human."

"No," Dean grumbled. "I'm good."

"You're exhausted. Sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

Dean glanced up from sharpening his knife to stare at Benny. He still didn't trust him because hello, vampire but Benny had proved that he wasn't out to get him. They fought well together and seemed to be a cohesive team. "Fine, but you better be alert."

He shoved his knife back into his holster on his thigh and eased back against the tree. He would rest but rest assure, he'd keep his guard up during his semi nap.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dean jumped awake when he felt a hand on his cheek. Instincts took over and his knife was in his hand within seconds. His eyes scanned the angelic face that stared down at him. Bright blues and dark pink lips stood out in the darkness.<p>

"Dean."

"Fuck, Cas, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I need you to wake up, Dean."

"What?"

"Dean. Open your eyes."


	2. Tutorial

**Summary**: Benny finally makes progress with Dean and to his surprise, it's all thanks to Castiel's advice on what Dean's mind and body reacts to.

* * *

><p>Dean jumped and gasped when the thick air of purgatory caught his lungs by surprise. "Shit."<p>

"Are you alright, brother?" Benny asked.

Dean nodded and rubbed at his eyes. That's why he avoided sleep- Castiel haunted his mind. "I'm fine, slept too hard I guess." He lied. Every time he closed his eyes all he pictured was Castiel's face, he worried about him. They had tracked him down a few times but constantly lost him and that got to Dean. "We should get moving, I think Cas is close."

"Yeah, let's go." He didn't question it because obviously Dean wasn't going to change his mind. That's how it always went and he was okay with that.

* * *

><p>A few days later they found Cas fighting off a few ghouls. He had to admit, the angel had skills.<p>

Finding him was a frequent occurrence during their travel through the depths of purgatory. They'd find the angel, Dean would fuss over him and inspect him for injuries, and then the angel would flee. Something about this time though made it all different.

Benny watched from a distance, he was resting up against an old tree as the two stared at each other silently. He wouldn't dare intrude on their moment because he knew Dean would kill him on the spot.

It was all funny in a way because the lack of verbal communication didn't seem to stop the two from speaking. Hell, he was sure that he knew what was being said. After a few more intense stares he saw Castiel place a hand on Dean's shoulder then up to his cheek and Benny couldn't believe his eyes. Dean Winchester, the most feared thing in Purgatory was shuddering underneath Castiel's touch. Benny found that kind of tragic because Dean was tough, stolid and was as hard as impenetrable steel yet he fell to little bits and pieces under Castiel's kind touch.

Benny knew better, he wouldn't comment on it and he wouldn't question it. There was history between them and that's all he needed to know. Still, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

When Castiel's lips moved Benny tore himself from his thoughts. He didn't quite catch what the angel said but he did notice Castiel's hand dropping from Dean's cheek to his waist. Finally he saw Dean move, the hunter outstretched his arms and then his fingers fisted into the tattered trench coat. When Dean stepped closer their foreheads pressed together.

"You can't say shit like that to me and expect me to let you leave again. Come on, man."

Castiel was quiet and his gaze not once broke from Dean's. It left Benny on edge, what did Castiel even say?

"I'm sorry, Dean."

The next second Castiel was gone.

Dean grumbled something under his breath and turned to face Benny. He knew what that meant; they were going to find him again.

As usual.

* * *

><p>Later that day Dean followed Benny to a possible location. They hadn't spoken with one another since their encounter with Castiel.<p>

"Dean, are you alright?" He was taking a chance with asking but the suspense was killing him. "I mean, earlier he um-"

"Not a word."

And that was his only response.

* * *

><p>A few days of hunting down Castiel left them with a trail of dead creatures leading the way. Dean was set on searching no matter what it took. He was convinced that he could reason with Cas but Benny wasn't so sure. The angel made it pretty fucking clear that he didn't want to be found.<p>

"Dean, we need to talk." Benny nearly whispered. Don't get him wrong, he had no problem helping Dean with searching for the angel but if there was no chance of changing his mind then they were just wasting their time.

"About?" He replied while his eyes stayed focused on the empty path ahead of them.

"Your angel."

"No."

"Dean-"

"I said no."

Benny was frustrated because it all was becoming a vicious repetitive cycle and shit, he wasn't okay with watching Dean suffer. Before he could even open his mouth to debate, Dean had his arm across Benny's chest and pinned him against a nearby tree.

"Drop it."

Benny stared at Dean for a good minute before rolling his eyes. "No."

Dean glared and pressed closer.

"You don't handle not having your way very well, do you?" They both went silent and Benny brought his hand up to Dean's wrist and broke free of his hold. "Talk."

"I'm not leaving him."

Benny swiftly flipped their position and pinned Dean. "I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to talk to me."

Dean glanced off to the side and heavily sighed. He didn't _want _to talk but he and Benny had built a relationship on trust. They spoke their mind and discussed things. It was Dean's first honest relationship with anyone. "He wants to stay. He thinks he belongs here and fuck he's not thinking straight."

Benny couldn't ignore the look on Dean's face and he wanted to make everything better. He didn't know how successful he'd be but he would damn sure try his best. "Alright, brother, we're gonna get your angel back. You have my word."

Dean leaned his forehead against Benny's and nodded. Surprisingly he believed Benny's words; the reassurance eased his racing thoughts. "...alright."

Benny brought his arms up and wrapped them around Dean and held him close. It wasn't often that he had the pleasure of touching Dean so intimately so he would savor the moment.

* * *

><p>A week had passed before they found Castiel again but his time around he was standing knee deep in a mucky pond. It was as if he was in a trance. As usual, Benny kept his distance and let Dean do the approaching and talking. He honestly didn't mind giving them space. They were an interesting duo to watch.<p>

"Cas." The hunter called out before entering the water. The only response he received was Castiel turning his head some.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I need you, okay? I can't leave without you because _I_ need you."

Castiel completely turned around at those words. He'd only heard Dean utter, '_this place isn't for you. I'm getting you outta here_' or, '_there's still work for us to do_'. Now was different. _Dean_ needed him. That had seemed to become Castiel's only mission and motivation on earth; protect Dean Winchester. He did raise him from Hell after all. "Dean."

"Please."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Things changed after that day Castiel agreed to flee purgatory with them. It was like nothing ever happened. Dean and Castiel fell into sync with each other and honestly it pissed Benny off. There was no point in denying it, the only reason he stuck around was for Dean. He helped find the angel <em>for Dean<em>, and he would help get them both out— _for Dean_.

Obviously there was a pattern and obviously he was jealous. Who wouldn't be? Benny knew they had history but he had something with Dean too. Was that not enough?

Maybe a few weeks had gone by or possibly a month but either way, Benny was getting more and more irritated. The simplest little thing made him want to rip Castiel's throat out with his teeth.

At first it all seemed innocent, you know, purely platonic and accidental. There would be a brush of fingers here, and a lingering touch there. But no, Castiel knew exactly what he was doing. Benny figured he was thinking too much about it and that his jealously was making him paranoid but that very night proved him right.

Castiel _was_ very aware of Benny's desire for Dean.

They had made camp near a space where a few trees had fallen. It made for good cover since it concealed their fire so not many creatures would see them there. Benny was content with the silence since he was naturally a man of few words but suddenly he had the urge to just loudly spiel everything he knew just to wreck the peace.

Benny watched them and it was solely unintentional until Castiel started touching Dean. The hunter was pressed against the side of Castiel's leg sleeping like a baby. Dean finally fully slept for the first time since they started traveling together and of course it was because they found the angel.

That wasn't his problem though.

What he didn't like was when Castiel deliberately locked eyes with him and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. To add insult to injury, the way Dean pressed into the touch made Benny's stomach flip with envy. Oh but for fuck sakes it got worse because Castiel slowly glided his fingers across freckled cheeks and down to Dean's neck and shit, he wanted to kill Dean's angel.

Benny frowned at the actions and yeah, fuck you Castiel for rubbing in your privileges with Dean. Clearly Castiel was trying to mark his territory or something but that wouldn't work, it only made Benny want Dean more.

Finally Castiel broke his eye contact with Benny and opted for watching Dean sleep. The faint smile on his face was enough to declare war, a gentlemen's war.

"You know, less is more." Benny drawled softly.

Castiel darted his eyes up to the vampire and tilted his head. "This is coming from the man who has not _had _Dean."

Benny grinned. "Touché angel boy, touché."

Dean groaned something under his breath and shoved Castiel a bit because really? Were they arguing while he was trying to sleep? "God would both of you just shut up, I'm tired. Plus, neither of you are Dr. Sexy." With that said he rolled over onto his side and drifted back to sleep. Castiel frowned and recalled who Dr. Sexy was, he remembered Dean watching it. Benny on the other hand was left in the dark, he had never heard of the guy.

"Dr. Sexy?" Benny asked.

Castiel nodded. "Dean enjoys doctors."

Benny smirked. "Good to know."

* * *

><p>The next morning Benny woke up to something violently shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and he instantly was met with bright green eyes and a- a smile? "Brother? What's wrong?" His first initial thought was that his angel had left again but Dean wouldn't smile about that.<p>

Dean smiled wider if possible. "We're ready to get moving. You need to get up, okay?" He had his hands on Benny's shoulders and maybe, just maybe Castiel had been rubbing off on him because personal space had become a thing of the past with Dean as of late. He was practically inches away from Benny's face.

"Yeah, gotcha." Benny answered, shifting uncomfortably as his eyes scanned the area.

* * *

><p>Later that evening they finished off a group of vampires who <em>tried <em>to attack Dean. Benny loved the fights because the aftermath was always erotic. He couldn't express enough of his obsession with Dean covered in blood.

Dean had discarded his shirt first and slumped over near the water to wash the blood out from his clothes. Benny kept an appropriate distance from him but his eyes scanned over every aspect of the hunter's body. Those were the highlights.

Benny knew that once they made it out of purgatory they would go their separate ways so he needed to make his move while he still had a chance.

"You will not get his attention that way." Castiel whispered as he walked up behind Benny.

"What?"

"Dean doesn't beat around the bush; he's straight to the point. He likes things simple." Castiel offered before stepping even closer and placing his hand on the small of Benny's back. "Sensual and simple with people he cares about. I'm assuming you aren't what Dean calls, _'one night stands' _material because he cares for you."

Benny raised a brow and yeah, he was skeptical because he wasn't sure if this was truthful information. Then again, Castiel didn't seem like the misleading type. He was blunt and honest. "Okay, what else can you tell me?"

"As much as he denies it, he enjoys meaningful things. If your intentions are just sex he won't do it." If it were any random person at the bar, yeah, hit it and quit it with no issues but this was different. When Dean cared for someone he held immense respect for them. Dean held Benny on another level. "Touching, he likes that." Castiel said, his hand moving up Benny's back. "Don't rush; take your time and savior his reactions. He responds well to build up and patience even if he seldom has patience himself." He smiled and dropped his head against Benny's shoulder. "Tell him what you like; if you enjoy his skin, say it. If you love his lips, his eyes, his body, tell him. Make him feel wanted, prove to him that you want him."

Benny just nodded. This was valuable information that he was taking mental notes on.

"Most importantly, be gentle with him- he needs it. Dean is far from submissive but those simple actions will affect him. He is used to taking care of everyone else so when someone takes care of him it's appreciated." Cas' fingers slipped under Benny's shirt and ghosted over cold skin. Dean never experienced things like those so he reacted strongly to them. He thrived from it.

Yeah, Benny wanted to just bend Dean over and fuck him until he was breathless and exhausted but for Dean he could take his time. Hell, he wanted to. The thought of Dean melting into his touch was a turn on. He could only imagine the look on Dean's face. When he registered Castiel's hand on his waist he raised a brow and turned so they were facing one another. This angel of Dean's was just full of surprises. "And you're helping me why?"

"For Dean." He quickly replied. He knew this would be good for Dean but he also did it because maybe Benny was growing on him too. He wouldn't tell him that but it was slightly implied by his actions. "Now go."

Benny winked at Castiel before moving over to Dean by the water. Teaching by example was exactly what he needed and would make sure to repay Castiel for his assistance. "Brother?" He called out softly while approaching the hunter.

Dean lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

Benny dropped to his knees behind him and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. Soon his fingers gently glided down to his waist. "Dean," he whispered. He kept every piece of advice given to him because obviously it was working. He tightened his grip on Dean's waist and held him close.

Benny was impressed because as soon as he spoke, Dean was relaxed in his arms. His body was limp and he could hear Dean's heart racing in his chest. This honestly was affecting Dean.

Castiel took a seat Indian style by the tree and watched the two. He enjoyed seeing Dean satisfied and Benny wasn't bad to look at either.

Benny placed a few kisses up Dean's neck then one on his cheek before _slowly _dropping his hand to the hunter's thigh. Just like Castiel explained, be gentle, sensual and no rushing. He ghosted his fingers up Dean's thigh and stopped at his stomach, his thumb tracing light circles in place while his other hand came up to Dean's neck to tilt his head back. The look on his face was even better than he thought it would be.

Dean's eyes were half lidded and lips slightly parted. He was responding better than Benny expected. Oh Benny really owed Castiel for this.

He already had something in mind.


	3. Success

**Summary**: Benny takes Castiel's advice and things go better than he expected. But he still wonders _where_ he stands when they eventually do make it out of purgatory.

* * *

><p>Benny was regretting the dislike that he held for the angel because he had him all wrong. Oh so very wrong. Castiel was selfless and did whatever he could to make sure that Dean was happy, and clearly that's what satisfied the angel more than anything. The information that he received was accurate. Dean hadn't pushed him away or threatened his life so this was the most progress he had since they started traveling together. It was nice though, having Dean so close and having him melting into his touches.<p>

Benny was ghosting his fingertips over smooth skin, stopping just above Dean's ribs. He pressed his lips lightly against the man's neck and whispered, "if you want me to stop, I will." But judging by how Dean pushed back against his touch, that wasn't what Dean wanted.

Benny's hand started moving again and the way Dean's breath hitched had the vampire on edge. He was hopeless. He had it so bad for Dean that he could already feel himself growing uncomfortably in his own jeans. "Relax, brother." He cooed quietly, letting his fingers drift to the zipper on Dean's jeans. He was replaying _everything_ that Castiel had told him:

_Dean doesn't beat around the bush; he's straight to the point. He likes things simple. As much as he denies it, he enjoys meaningful things. Dean is far from submissive but those simple actions will affect him. He is used to taking care of everyone else so when someone takes care of him, it's appreciated. _

Benny didn't want this to abruptly stop just because he forgot to do something. He casted a glance back over to Castiel who still had his eyes on them. He didn't know why, but he _really_ liked that the angel was watching them. He got some sort of satisfaction that Castiel was on the other side this time.

Castiel gave him a simple nod and a silent, _'focus on what's important_' look.

Benny took that as initiative to glide his hand past the pesky fabric of Dean's boxers and slowly wrapped his fingers around the hunter's hardening flesh. Dean's body jerked and Benny was quickly losing his sanity.

Dean groaned under his breath, head falling back against Benny's shoulder. "_Fuck_."

Benny smirked and pressed his cheek against Dean's and spoke softly, "you're beautiful like this." He paused and quickly added on to his statement. "You're always beautiful, Dean."

Dean didn't respond— well he didn't respond with his words. Instead, his body spoke for him by shuddering and Benny died a bit more from excitement.

Benny was gentle with him. Soft touches and sweet kisses and damn, that angel sure knew what he was talking about. Dean was so responsive and every little noise that the hunter made was music to his ears. As much as Benny would have loved to just bend the hunter over and fuck him senseless, he really enjoyed how Dean gasped at each gentle touch and how his eyes closed when he moaned. He loved how he weakly gripped onto his wrist as his hips jerked into his fist. Benny loved it all. But what he loved the most was how Dean's body shook when he came, with a broken moan of his name on the man's lips. It was low and breathy and just how he always imagined it. Yeah, that was it. Benny was officially hooked on this man. He had long forgotten about Castiel but he just knew that he was still watching the both of them.

They were quiet afterwards and all that was heard was Dean's soft panting. Benny pulled his hand from the hunter's boxers and he whispered lowly against his cheek. "You okay, brother?"

Dean just nodded and finally pulled away but he was stopped when he felt a strong arm wrap around him to pull him back. Dean tilted his head and raised a brow but before he could speak, Benny was pressing his lips to Dean's temple. You see, He didn't have to pretend— he really didn't. This man did appreciate Dean in every way possible. Ever since he laid his eyes the infamous hunter who landed in purgatory, he was intrigued. There was no going back and he couldn't help but wonder how this would end once they landed themselves out of purgatory.

* * *

><p>Things weren't awkward afterwards like Benny thought it would be. It wasn't every day that a vampire jerked off a live breathing human hunter in purgatory and lived to enjoy the memory. So yeah, it was surprising that nothing had become weird. In fact, things were...<em>smoother<em> for a lack of a better word. He saw a change in the hunter, there were vibrant smiles and warm laughs coming from the man. He was terrified by it if he was being honest with himself because he didn't think Dean Winchester was capable of laughing. He had grown so fucking used to the stationed scowl or glare that Dean had. But now? Now he was practically glowing. It was nice to see though.

They traveled for a few more days searching for the portal and yeah, he took up a new hobby that involved him watching Dean and Castiel's interactions. It was entertaining to say the least. The angel was touchy as always and Dean thrived from it but never really said anything about it. It was funny really because all that Benny could think about was how Dean used to snap at him for trying to touch him in any way similar. But that had seemed to change as well.

There would be times where Dean would place his hand on Benny's hip or would stand too close to him. It was different, but he liked it. He accepted whatever he could get from Dean.

When they reached the portal, he felt something that he hadn't felt in years. _Dread. _They were heading back to the world of the living and he was dreading how this would end. Would Dean take off with his angel and leave Benny to his own devices, or would he stick around? He didn't know what he was expecting but he had to keep some distance.

But hearing Dean telling him to, "get in the car, loser. We've got work to do" had his heart beating wilder than it ever had before. He still had a chance and yeah…

The angel should watch out.


End file.
